


Two Souls One Mind

by PeachTale



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachTale/pseuds/PeachTale
Summary: It's coming to the end, soon Bakura will have his revenge, but it comes with a price, one that he is now wondering if he can pay.  Speaking to Ryou in his soul room he'll need to make the ultimate choice, avenge those he lost? Or save those that are still living?





	Two Souls One Mind

The countdown was now _on_.

This was it, this was his chance, his __last chance__.  If he wanted to get the souls of his people free, to get the revenge on the Pharaoh finally, he had to act now! Everything was finally in place, all the parts had fallen into place without him really doing anything.  It was almost like this was __meant to be__.

He felt almost giddy, the rush was coming to him and yet... that voice, the god, the dark god Zorc would chastise him, telling him to keep his head, after all, all the other times had resulted in disaster, as it had done so many years ago.

 

Ryou whimpered, thankfully Zorc couldn't hear him, his soul was fused with the thief's, not Ryou's.  Which he was glad about, Ryou was so innocent, so untouched even though he had lost his sister and mother at a young age, and everything that he himself had put him through, yet he still stayed as he was.  Perhaps it was a good thing that he had kept the memories of what he had done away from the mortal.

He managed to visit the young boy in his soul room, Zorc also couldn't visit Ryou’s soul room due to the innocent nature of him, so a piece of Bakura's soul remained still in his own room to make sure that Zorc wasn’t aware that he was up to something.

 

"You have nothing to fear," He told the younger teen, yet he felt the thrill going through him, the thought that this might actually be it, that damn Pharaoh would finally get what he deserved.

 

Those brown eyes, wide and full of fear starred up at him; "How can you __say that__?"

 

"Because it's coming to the end, soon the Pharaoh will pay the ultimate price,"

 

"Because of what the previous one did to your family?"

 

The thief chuckled; "More than that, the slaughter the __massacre__  of my whole village! 99 souls were used to create the Items, do you honestly believe there was only 100 people living in that village?" He asked and Ryou shook his head, eyes still full of fear and weariness, as he remained curled up on the floor by his bed.

 

His soul room was as neat and tidy as it could be, with many books on the many shelves and the RPG toy's were dotted all over the place.  The thief thought he saw one that looked like himself, but he didn’t focus on that, it wasn’t important.

 

"You look... different.  You don't look like me any more," Ryou moved away from that painful subject, which he was grateful for, he didn't want to rehash everything that had happened and remember how the 'sacrifice should have been 99 people, not the size of his village.  The so-called village of thieves.

 

"No I wouldn't, my own memories are returning.  Unlike the Pharaoh I never lost them in locking myself away, over time the memories that I..." He trailed off, he was just now remembering that he had forgotten his true purpose for going after the Items, but he had continued to desire the Items.  It would have been Zorc who also caused his memory lapse, to forget that he was going to avenge his people and not simply for the power the Items possessed.

 

"That monster wants to destroy the world," Ryou spoke softly and Bakura glanced at him; "But you just want to free your family, your village, to get revenge,"

 

"Even,"

 

"But that monster... Bakura he would destroy __everyone__.  I know you don't want to kill everyone,"

 

He was right, damn Ryou was always the best person to read other's.  He __didn't__  want to kill anyone unless they were so determined to get in his way, he wanted the Pharaoh and those damn Priests of his  dead, they wore the blood of his family, they belonged to __him__.

 

"No," He let it out with a sigh and he noticed that Ryou looked a little bit more relaxed, hopeful in fact.

 

"We should stop..."

 

"No, you don't __understand__!" Bakura snapped and Ryou returned back to being tense and weary, but Bakura was on a rant, he wasn't out to hit him; "Zorc is the only way for me to get my revenge, to have the Pharaoh __pay__  for everything..."

 

Ryou bit his lip and shakily stood up; "But Zorc.... he'll result in our deaths, __everyone__  will die because of that monster, I know you want the Pharaoh to die, I know you hate Yugi, Seto and Joey, but what about the other's? Tea? You __never__  tried to harm her even though she was Yugi's biggest supporter, and you used Tristan in many of your plots, then you helped Marik even though there was nothing more to be gained from it with his dark side..."

 

Bakura grit his teeth and glared at him; "What would you have me do? What? My soul and Zorc's are fused together, because I want this... I __need__  this,"

 

"But Zorc can't come in here... there must be a way!" Ryou reminded him, sounding so full of hope, and pleading at him to just… __give up__.

 

He knew the way, he always tried to make sure there was another way out, what good thief didn't have a backup plan? 

 

"You think you could stand my remaining here? Sharing a body with a thief who constantly tried to kill your friends?"

 

Ryou smiled; "I know the truth now, that wasn't all you, and you never killed anyone... well... Pegasus was almost killed by you and am surprised he didn't try to get us... __me__ arrested after that, but you were just overly protective,"

 

"And your hand?"

 

Ryou looked at his hand, the one Bakura had stabbed with on one of his castles, as well as touching his arm that Bakura had stabbed to prove himself to Marik; "There's nothing there, besides the first time was more Zorc... with Marik... I think that might have been Zorc too, being desperate to regain the items when it was so close,"

 

Bakura nodded slowly, although he remembered the RPG battle with the Pharaoh, he knew he was more pushed to the side for Zorc to do the battling, as for the Battle City, he felt like he had met a kindred spirit with Marik, but Zorc wanted it over with quickly.

 

"I suppose..." He sighed, not wanting to do it, because he was scared of what might happen, what if it didn't work? What if he actually died? There was no back up plan for that.

 

His faith in the gods had gone, he had been brought up with the gods and respected them, but over his natural life it began to wane, he felt bitter to them, even though he had tried to see what they were trying to teach him... and then now, he realised that he just didn't believe in anything religious any more. But death still scared him, as he was sure it scared everyone.

 

"All right, but for the moment, __we__  need to play along," He felt relieved when he saw Ryou smile, his guard down now, no longer weary, no longer a whimpering child.  He never noticed how __strong__  the innocent mortal boy was until now, the amount of abuse he had to take from himself and Zorc, the places he had been put in that could have killed him.

 

Guilt crept in to Bakura's mind, but he pushed it away, it could be dealt with later like everything else in his life.

 

__Later__.

 


End file.
